ukhousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Frances McArdle-Ayr
Frances Cecil Weirdappearance McArdle Frances was born in 1980 in Ayr. By the time his mother realised she was up the duff with Frankie Bhoy it was too late to have an abortion. Worst luck. Because believe me if she had an abortion the world would have one less wanker in it. His dad was the coalman. No wait was it the milkman? Or maybe the postman. Who knows tbh. Frances was always a weirdo growing up with no mates. Any that he did have didn't last long as Frank soon drove them away. This was due to the fact that he couldn't stop grassing them up, snitching to teachers, parents and other grown ups whenever his mates did anything This got him many a deserved kicking over the years.. Also he wore old, tattered, smelly clothes and had Body Odour. This was due to his refusal to bath or shower. He had matted, dirty hair and yellow teeth from an early age. This was due to him smoking from the age of 6 years old. Frank the Wank(as everyone who has the extreme misfortune to know himcalls him) became an alcoholic from an early age around 12 years old At school he was quite frankly(lol) a thick wee runt!!! He never learned to read or write and was kept back three years in a row.He was very disruptive to other pupils as well and always turned up to secondary school drunk on cheap cider. Franco el Wanko (as the Spanish would say) was kicked out of school aged 15 for tormenting the life out of his English teacher. He swore at her, called her names, spat at her, threatened her and threw a chair at her, all because she marked his homework as a Fail. On the day he was expelled both teachers and pupils celebrated the fact that they wouldn't have to open the classroom windows during lessons to get rid of the stinking smell of young McArdle. On leaving school McArdle did a series of Skillseeker jobs in retail. Each one resulted in him being sacked after about three to six weeks. This was down to a number of factors, usually turning up drunk, drinking on duty, turning up smelling of sweat, booze and tobacco, fighting with workmates, fighting with managers, fighting with customers(ffs) and generally being a pathetic, drunken, yellow teethed, snivelling, smelly, badly dressed, illiterate wee rodent. McArdle spends his time in his scabby, smelly, dismal little room at his parents home in Ayr. His elderly parents are scared witless of the little plamf. He was always demanding money with menace from his folks which they gave him out of fear. This money was used to buy cheap booze and fags. He spent his evenings in his grotty little room harassing innocent people online. In 2014 or 2015 he was found guilty of harassing a poor woman online because she had been involved in a dispute with his brother over something. He was ordered to wear a tag for 6 months restricting his liberty for 6 months. He got a heavy kicking from the womans two sons for the distress caused to his mum. This hospitalised the wee cretin. He was put in a side room because no one wanted to share a ward with the honking wee runt. He claims to have quit drinking but can be seen most nights coming out of his local off licence clutching a bag containing two bottles of cheap cider which he scuttles off to drink in his room. To sum up McArdle is a snivelling, creepy, alcoholic, illiterate, unemployable little walloper with no mates whose family wish he had never been born. All in all a sad little freak.